Mark McPossible: 5 Original 2004 Story
by Malkmusian
Summary: It's about Kim Possible and Mark McGuire from Sugar Ray trading bodies. It has some elements from a 2003 Kim Possible fanfiction about her cutting herself for wrongs.


Mark McPossible (a Sugar Ray/Kim Possible thing)

(Show starts when Bart goes to Ron's house with a Sugar Ray CD)

Bart: Hi Ron!

Ron: Yo,Bart!

Bart: I see that you like Chumbawamba,do you?

Ron: Yep. I have every album.

Bart: Can you tell me?

Ron: I have...Pictures...and Ballots That Never Mind...English Rebel Songs 1&2,Slap,Jesus H. Christ,Shhh,Anarchy,Homophobia,Showbusiness, Bull (bleep) Detector 2,Swingin' with Raymond,Tubthumper,WYSIWYG,Readymades,and Shhhlap!

Bart: I have Tubthumping.

Ron: I joined their mailing list.

Bart: Homer did too.

Ron: Boo-yah!

Bart: I have Sugar Aid.

Ron: SUGAR RAY.

Bart: Whatever.

Ron: Let's...(covering his ears)...play...(screams for a second)...it.

Bart: Okay!

(Ron is gasping for air)

Bart: Heh heh! I will get rid of Ron's Bull(bleep)detector 1!

(Bart smashes one of Ron's Chumbawamba discs)

Ron: NO!

Bart: I didn't do it!

Ron: (sobbing) You! You! (cries) Mommy!

Bart: (gulps) Uh oh.

(Ron goes up to his room)

Ron: Oh,Chumbawamba! Speak!

(He turns on his computer)

Ron: Let's see. Internet Explorer. - . Addresses. message.

Ron: (typing) Dear Lou,I need your help. Bart smashed one of my CDs and I need a new one. Also,punish Bart with a...a...(looks in a comic book)bazooka. Sincerly,Ron Matthew Stoppable,a.k.a.The BBC.

(A few minutes later)

Computer: You got mail.

Ron: Yahh!

(a sec. later)

Ron: I was from Lou Watts.

Lou: (In e-mail) I'll help you. -Lou "Cool" Watts.

(a few hours later)

Chumbawamba: Hi.

Alice: Hey.

Lou: What's the problem?

Ron: He(points to bart)broke the Bull(blank) Detector 2!

Bart: Uh-oh!

(Chumbawamba grabs the bazooka,and fights bart)

(Meanwhile,at Kim's)

Kim: Don't kill that Innocent man. Aw! You did!

Dr. Possible(Female): Are you reading "Left Behind" again?

Kim: Yes,mom.

Dr. Possible(Female): Well,stop reading it and go on the net or something. We're going Christain.

Kim: Yahh!

(Jim and Tim come in)

Jim: What's the matter,Kim?

Kim: I cut myself and I read "Left Behind" too much.

Tim: Wow.

Jim: But,your arms are blank,no scratch!

Kim: The cure is...

Tim: Hrmm...

Kim: Okay,Kid Rock.

Jim and Tim: I like "Cowboy"

(Jim and Tim leave)

Kim: Now I can write "Kid Rock" on me with a red marker.

(Kim writes "Kid Rock" on her)

Kim: I can...yahh!

(Kim's spirit leaves)

Kim: (as spirit) Aaah!

(Kim wakes up)

Dr. Possible(Female): Hello Mark.

Kim: I'm not Mark. I'm Kim.

Dr.Possible(Female): Kim died.

Kim:(in her mind) I'm dead?

Dr. Possible(Female): You are Mark!

Kim: I need to hold up a mirror!

(Kim looks in a mirror)

Kim: Yahh! I'm Mark McGrath of Sugar Ray! YAHH!

Dr. Possible(Male): Is it touring time?

Kim: No...

Dr. Possible(Male): It is MARK!

Kim: Oh my God!

Dr. Possible(Male): Watch your mouth!

Kim: (bleep) it!

Dr. Possible(Female): You're grounded mister!

Kim: I ain't a mister!

(Meanwhile,at Ron's house)

Ron: Yeah! Do it Chumbawamba!

Danbert: What!

Ron: I'm cheering for you!

Lou and Danbert: Oh...

Bart: Help! Help!

Alice: Bart,we'll quit.

Bart: Ay Carumba!

Ron: What about me?

Alice: (puts headphones on him) Listen.

("Mean Machine" plays)

Ron: Aaah! Not Sugar Ray! Aaugh!

All except Ron: Ay Carumba!

(Lou puts the headphones off of Ron)

Ron: Phew! Thanks Lou!

Lou: Just call me The BBC.

Ron: (faints) Maybe I eat too much burritos and play too much XBOX.

(At Kim's)

Kim: (sobs) Why? Why?

(Kim grabs a Sugar Ray CD and writes a cuss word on her)

Kim: (bleep) YOU PARENTS!

(Sugar Ray comes in with Chumbawamba except Danbert)

Lou: Where in the heck is Danbert!

Alice: Probably at McDonald's.

Lou: Pulp Fiction?

Jude: No...

(at McDonald's)

Danbert: Oh Ron, I'll let you pay.

Ron: (to himself) He's letting me pay!

Danbert: Me and you pay.

Ron: Oh...

(at Kim's)

Mark: What the! You have my body!

Kim: W d souls.

Mark: Look at me! I'm bleeding!

(Kim looks at her traded body)

Kim: Aaah! I...I...I'm bleeding heavly!

(Mark looks at Kim's cut/listening Sugar Ray CD)

Mark: You cut it with "Lemonade and Brownies"!

Kim: (confesses) Yes.

Mark: I'll challenge you to the "9th Annual Mean Machine Tournament"!

Kim: I don't know how to drive!

Mark: Who cares! It's at the "Kid Rock" amusement park!

Kim: Kid Rock!

Mark: He's the owner of the park,and Joe C. was the co-founder of the park until he died. Now Uncle Kracker is the co-founder.

Kim: Oh cool!

(at McDonald's)

Danbert: There's the 9th annual Mean Machine Tournament on Friday.

Ron: I've been to every one of them. And I saw Joe C. in 1995.

Danbert: Tomorrow is the race at Kid Rock Park!

Ron: I'll be there.

("No!" by They Might Be Giants comes on)

(Commercial break)

(at the big race)

Danbert: Oh...

Kid Rock: Welcome to the Mean Machine Contest...

Uncle Kracker: Kid Rock, it's Tournament.

Kid Rock: Never mind. Okay. START YO ENGINES!

Ron: I hope Kim survives.

Kid Rock: Get SET!

Danbert: Ditto yours.

Kid Rock: GO,YOU IDIOTS,GO!

(The cars are off)

Kim: Ohhh...

Mark: Win! Win!

Kid Rock: Ron and Danbert,why not get us a couple of pizzas.

Ron: Wow!

Danbert: (on his phone) Hello CiCi's Pizza, I want a pizza with no cheese,just pepperoni,and The Works pizza.

Fry: Uh...I think that's Papa John's. Me and Leela work here.

Leela: Was that Danbert?

Bender: (lies) No...

Fry: Bender's lying! That was Danbert!

Leela: Today's the Mean Machine Contest!

Fry: Tournament.

Bender and Leela: Whatever.

(at the Race)

Fry: Here's your pizzas.

Danbert: Hrmm...

Fry: And your cokes.

Ron: Hrmm...

Fry: And the Breadsticks. (to himself) You NAZIS!

Danbert: Nazi(nat-zee)s?

Ron: Nazi(not-zee).

Danbert: Whatever.

Kid Rock: Thanks, now we have a party in the skybox!

All: Yeah!

(at the Track)

Kim: I can do it,I can do it,I can...AaaaaaUGH!

(Kim crashes into a tractor trailor)

Kim: HELP!

Mark: Oh no!

Kid Rock: It looks like that someone is saving the opponent that is bleeding.

Kim: Help!

Ron: Oh my!

Alice: Oh my!

Lou: Oh my!

Danbert: Oh my!

Jude: Oh my!

Harry: Oh my!

Boff: Oh my!

Paul: Oh my!

Dunstan: Oh my!

Kim: Help! I'm bleeding! The PAIN!

Ron: I'll save you!

Kid Rock: Me too!

Uncle Kracker: Me three!

Kim: Hurry!

(Ron gets Boff's cell phone)

Ron: (on phone) Hello Ambulance. Help Me!

Doctor: Are you sick?

Ron: No! Kim's bleeding badly!

Doctor: We'll get the doctors.

Ron: Kid Rock! Let's eat these pizzas.

Boff: Save some for me!

(an ambulance comes)

Doctor: I see smoke...

Paramedic: I see the bleeding patient.

Kim: Help!

Paramedic: We'll help you.

(The doctors pick up Kim and load her into the ambulance)

Doctor: Thanks for your help.

Ron: You're welcome.

(at the hospital)

Kim: Uh-oh.

Doctor: We have to put iodine on you.

(he puts the iodine on Kim)

Kim: AAAAH!

Doctor: Put this on.

Kim: I'm getting so sleepy...ZZZZZ.

(they operate on her)

(a few hours later)

Doctor: We're done!(puts mask of of Kim)

Kim: I am so sick!

(Kim goes out of the operation room on a wheelchair)

Ron: Kim! You're alive!

(Kim looks at a mirror)

Kim: I'm back to normal and what's wrong?

(Kim holds up a mirror)

Ron: Aaah! I'm Lou Watts!

THE END


End file.
